


Perdition Wood

by mercutiglo



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers for Episode 74, if you've heard 74 you get how its spoilers, it. hurts more than you're expecting, proposal, this all takes place before the show starts, way happier than ep 75
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Jack takes Sammy on a blindfolded date somewhere near Big Pines.





	Perdition Wood

“Jack, honestly, I don’t understand why you felt the need to blindfold me on the ride there,” Sammy protested again from the passenger seat, arms crossed. They had been staying in this tiny town called Big Pine, supposedly because Jack wanted to look into moving out of California. Sammy wasn’t entirely sure about why he would want to look into some tiny town in the middle of nowhere, but it was whatever to him.  
“Because, Sammy. Where’s the sense of adventure in knowing where you’re going all the time?” Jack looked over at his pouty boyfriend. He was adorable, and that was only because Sammy had no idea where they were. He knew if Sammy could, he’d be absolutely furious at looking into Big Pine, and more importantly, King Falls. 

“It’s a nice sense of safety. What if you get hurt? How am I supposed to know where we are then?” Sammy was always thinking of the practical solutions.

“Well, good thing…. I just won’t get hurt. Which reminds me….” Jack reached over and pulled Sammy’s phone out of his pocket.

“Hey!”

“I know the first thing you’re gonna do is look up where we’ll be once you get the blindfold off. So, I’m not gonna let you ruin my surprise.” He sighed heavily as he looked around. He could’ve sworn he had already been through this part of the woods. He came up on the same sign that he had followed the past four times he had reached this intersection. This time he went to the left, hoping that would bring him to where he was hoping for. He looked over at the notebook he had sitting on the dash. It was fancy, piece of ribbon attached to the spine to mark a page, leather bound, a bona fide journal. He had written down the directions in the journal. He quickly flipped to the page before his directions. One of the lines simply said “General Abeline????”. He grabbed a pen from the center console, and just wrote the word “Yes” next to it. He looked over at Sammy, who despite not being able to see was still slumped staring out the window.

This time the road seemed to lead them to where they wanted to be. The Perdition Wood campground entrance was…. Easy to miss. A small tarmac patch was all that really clued in any passerby that something might be important about this place. There was one singular sign post that said “Perdition Wood” and had an empty map container. It… Did not look welcoming. “Sammy, hon, keep the blindfold on a little longer.” Sammy turned his head in a motion that could only be described as a full head eyeroll. Jack laughed. “You’re such a drama queen. You won’t need your bag though.”

Sammy stiffened a little bit. “Actually, Jack, yeah I will. You wanna hand it to me? Don’t look in it.”

Jack gave him a quizzical look, forgetting that he couldn’t see the beautiful facial expressions. But he turned to where his and Sammy’s bags were sitting in the back seat. Sammy’s had tipped over at some point when Jack maybe almost missed a turn and Jack saw something that had slid a bit out of the bag, and was sitting on the flap. It was a small box, dark blue velvet on the outside. Jack looked up at where Sammy was figuring his way out of the car without falling. Jack’s curiosity got the better of him. He opened the little box. He closed the little box, and tucked it back into the bag before grabbing both bags. He grabbed his notebook from the dashboard, and locked the car, not because there was anyone out there, but more because he didn’t know  _ what  _ was out there. 

He slung Sammy’s bag over his shoulder, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s close, but it’s probably about ten minutes to where we’ll be going. You’ll be fine though, babe.” He intertwined his fingers with Sammy’s. “I’ll be right here. Nothing to worry about.”

They started down the path towards the scenic overlook and the trail looked like the last person to have walked it may have been the ghost of General Abeline himself. Or, the apparition of? The forums Jack had read online had some very heated debates over which on was more appropriate. Jack looked down at his bag. Journal, pens, a small dark green box, a bottle of champagne and a couple of plastic cups, and a blanket that he usually kept in the back of his car. He looked over at Sammy, who was looking intently at the ground while gripping Jacks arm. He looked back at his bag, and carefully flicked open the small green box to make sure it’s contents were still there. He closed it and slid it back into his pocket and turned his focus back to the rocky trail in front of them.

When they reached the overlook, it was more than either of them could have expected. Jack gasped out loud, and when he heard that, Sammy took off his blindfold and reacted in the same way. They could see for miles down the mountain, including the small town that seemed to be just a few miles further down the road than the parking lot they had started at. But the little town was surrounded by nothing but beautiful green pine forest. There were more cities further down, towards the base of the mountain, but they felt hundred of miles away from the quiet, beautiful overlook that the two men were currently standing at, completely flabbergasted by a view a million times better than either of them could have expected. Jack looked behind them, where the trail continued up the mountain a bit further, but from the looks of it the trail only got harder and harder to follow, looking more like the idea of a trail than anything else.

He looked back out over the lookout, and peeked out of the side of his eye towards Sammy. He looked…. Fascinated above all else. Entranced. Spellbound. His eyes practically twinkled he was so happy and excited about the view. Sammy was never one to admit it out loud, but Jack had noticed his captivation every time they went on a date out in the woods, or to the beach, or anywhere that the true beauty of nature could be observed. Sammy looked back at Jack to see the small smug smile that had graced his lips, and Sammy leaned over to kiss it off of them. “Jack, it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, well, you know. I am the best boyfriend ever.” Sammy gave him a small punch to the side. 

“Yeah, whatever you say. Did you grab the blanket?”

“Yeah, did you grab the food?”

“I’m the prepared one in this relationship. What do you think?”

“I think that I’m being severely underestimated considering it was my suggestion. And I brought a surprise.” He pulled the champagne out of his bag. “I even remembered drinks.”

Sammy looked at the bottle, slightly confused. “Well, I actually have a surprise for you too.” He set his bag down on the ground, and knelt to grab the box within it. Jack already knew what was coming, but he knew that he had to act surprised - and mildly insulted, because he was - that his lovely boyfriend had had the same idea that he had. 

“Um, what is this?”

“Jack, you already know you’re the most important person in my life. You have been since the first moment I met you, and I want you to be until the day I die. Jack Wright, will you please do me the honor and marry me?” Jack pulled Sammy up to place a kiss on his lips. 

When they parted, Jack pulled his own box out of his pocket. “That depends,” he opened the box. “Will you do me the honor, Sammy Stevens?”

“That’s why you brought the champagne!”

“Yeah! Way to steal my thunder!”

They laughed, and exchanged rings. They laid down the blanket and had a little picnic, now engaged, on the beautiful lookout over King Falls. Every once in a while it would sound as though someone was coming up the path behind them, or that there was a group somewhere nearby, but whenever they looked around, there was nothing to be seen. Jack wanted to pull out his notebook to jot everything down, but he knew that at that moment Sammy was a thousand times more important. And adorable. He kept looking down at his hand, the sight of the new ring something that couldn’t tire him out, just like the view in front of them. 

It was starting to get a bit chilly, but the sun was about to go down, so they decided they’d stay just long enough for the sunset to end their perfect day. 

“Jack?”

“Sammy?”

“You know….”

“I don’t actually, I have not mastered telepathy yet.”

“Psh, I know you’re working on it. But. I know you were thinking that it might be nice to move out here, weren’t you?’

Jack sat up a little more. “Yeah, why?” If Sammy knew the real reason he wanted to move out here, he might have different words to say.

“I could really see us living out here, Jack.” Sammy looked at Jack’s face, the sun illuminating his features, his smile bright enough to rival the setting sun itself. 

“Good. Good.”

Once the sun set, they were quick to pack up, especially since the number of noises from mysterious sources had been increasing as night grew closer. The walk back down was quicker, but the entire time they felt as though there were unseen eyes upon them. As they were throwing their bags into the back of the car, there was the unmistakable howl of a wolf somewhere, but louder than felt comfortable. They looked at each other from opposite sides of the car, and quickly got themselves into the car. “Hey, how about this time you don’t drive in a circle three times?”

Jack looked mock offended, and all Sammy could do was laugh at his now fiancé.

  
  


“God DAMN IT!” Sammy shouted, slamming his hands against the wheel. His first night on the job and he was going to end up being late because he was getting lost in Sweetzer Forest. Why did the radio station have to be so damn far out of town? He could’ve sworn this felt familiar, like he’d already been through here twice and this was the third time he’d seen that intersection. His phone was being all wonky as well, maps was spinning around so much it was making even him seasick. He paid extremely close attention this time, and he realized why it all felt so familiar. Yes, he had already looped through this part of the forest already. But it wasn’t that it looked familiar, it  _ felt _ familiar. Because on the way back, he hadn’t had the blindfold on, so he could be on the lookout for wolves. But this was just ridiculous.

When he pulled up to the intersection for the fourth time, he stopped. He needed to think. Surely he couldn’t just keep going in circles. But what direction had he gone last time? He slammed his fists against the steering wheel again. He looked at his hands, and then he looked at his ring. It seemed like such a long time ago that Jack was with him, not completely engulfed by his obsession, now completely missing. It seemed like such a long time since they had been sitting in this car together, trying to figure out the best way around Sweetzer Forest at night, laughing and cracking jokes because the sheer fact that they were in each other’s company was enough for them. 

But it was only eight months ago. They’d been engaged for eight months and now he didn’t even know if his fiancé was still alive. But he had to be. There was no reason for him not to be. That he had found yet, at least. 

He reached under the passenger seat and pulled out a notebook. Leather bound and beat up from months of being carried around. There were all kinds of papers sticking out of it. But the ribbon to mark a page was still attached. It was in the middle of a drawing, a cave, out in Perdition Wood. Where they proposed. Where they kept hearing noises. Where as soon as they got back to their hotel in big pines Jack had spent half an hour writing things down, because he had been courteous enough to not do any scribbling while they were having their moment. 

He pulled the ring off. He grabbed the ribbon and pulled it through and around the ring. He double, triple knotted it so there was no chance of it getting loose and rolling out somewhere. And then he slid the notebook back under the seat. 

There was no reason to reveal his entire life to these people right away. Yeah, it was late night talk radio, who really even listens to that, but it was a job in a place where he could quietly look into the surrounding area, and find out what the hell had happened to his fiancé.

He decided to take a left turn this time. It had to be different than the one he had taken the past three times.

He looked up and realized that the flashing red and blue were coming up behind him. Maybe the cop would be able to give him some directions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Welcome to my first kfamfic! I did not beta this, so if there are errors please let me know. Kudos and comment if you liked it! Hopefully I will write more kfam stuff in the future, and more podcast fic in general! (also shoutout to lily for encouraging me to do this. i hope you're happy with the result.)


End file.
